100 Years to Live
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Gabriella sets Troy up on an date with his one true love, Sharpay and she reveals a secret to Troy that changes their lives forever. Their life jouney. Based off the song '100 Years' by Five for Fighting. It's a bad summery, I know.
1. Chapter 1: I'm 15 For a Moment

Author's Note: Well, I decided to write a cute Troypay story, so please review

**Author's Note: **Well, I decided to write a cute Troypay story, so please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

100 Years to Live

**Chapter 1: I'm 15 For a Moment**

**By musiclover94**

A bee whizzed past Troy Bolton's ear as the late May haze swept over the class. Mr. Gout, as always, didn't have the slightest notion that his class was most of his class were gazing out the window, hoping for a nonexistent breeze to come through the sheet of glass. Well, everyone except Troy, who was gazing lovingly at Sharpay Evans, who was sitting in the next row directly in front of him. She was lazily applying nail polish to her French-manicured tips. Troy was staring intently at the back of Sharpay's blonde, side-pony-tailed head, hoping to silently tell her _I love you, I love you…_

The bell rang and the class shuffled out.

_Ok, I just have to suck it up and ask her, _Troy thought, noticing a poster dating the next dance on June 4th. He walked somewhat confidently up to Sharpay, who was chatting animatedly to her friend Gabriella by her locker.

"Erm…Sharpay?" he asked, the small confidence he had built up disappeared as he looked into Sharpay's brown eyes.

"Yeah Troy?" she asked, leaning up against a locker and readjusted her books.

"Uh…never mind. See you later." His face burnt up as he entered the swarming crowd in the middle of the hallway. He thought angrily, _Ugh, I was two steps away, and I flaked out! _ Gabriella, one of Troy's friends who knew his secret, looked at him disappearing and sighed a sigh of pity. He had sworn to Troy that she wouldn't tell Sharpay, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Hey Sharpay?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Troy loves you," she said simply.

"Oh…" Sharpay said, looking guilty and looked down the hall, but Troy was long gone.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella asked over the phone the next day.

"Yeah?" Troy said glumly.

"Meet me at Starbucks in ten minutes. I'll explain later," she said.

"Ok…" he said.

"Awesome!" Gabriella said cheerily and hung up.

She turned to Sharpay, who was dressed in a bubblegum pink dress and gold kitten heels. Her hair was in a loose bun with pieces framing her face. She was busy applying mascara in the mirror.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, turning around in the mirror.

"You look _lovely _dalin!" she said in a bad southern accent **(No offense to people in the South)**

Troy was waiting patiently in a corner of Starbucks, waiting for whatever horror Gabriella had in store for him. The door clicked open with a _ding _and Troy looked up and jumped in surprise. Gabriella, looking very happy with herself, and Sharpay, looking out-of-place, but probably not nearly as much as Troy, who nervously patted down his hair.

He fully expected Gabriella to sit down with him and discuss the latest scientific discovery and Sharpay to meet with her boyfriend. As he thought this, he remembered that Sharpay didn't have a boyfriend. His spirits rose slightly.

Sharpay and Gabriella waked over to Troy, who turned pale and looked down at the fake wood of the table.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said, flopping down in a chair opposite Troy.

"Hi," he said quickly.

Gabriella looked down at her watch and made an over-large look of surprise that made Troy think she was faking it. "Darn, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" She shot a wink and a thumbs up over her shoulder.

"So…how's basketball?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, it's okay. How's theatre?" he asked feebly.

"It's going pretty well. I wonder what the musical will be next year!" she said happily.

"So, you're going to audition?" Troy asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Well, of course! Are you?" Sharpay laughed.

"I really don't know. I did some children's choir when I was younger," he said. Sharpay was fascinated by this new piece of information.

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling a sly smile.

"Yeah. It was okay," he said.

There was a long pause after that, in which Sharpay stared at her nail, deep in thought, and Troy flattened his hair again.

"Troy?" Sharpay finally said, looking, if possible, more nervous than Troy was.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," she said, looking into his blue-gray eyes.

"Wh-what?" was all Troy was able to get out.

"I love you too," she repeated, still looking into his eyes, "I didn't tell you because…because I thought you wouldn't love you back," she finished, blushing slightly.

"But I _do _love you!" Troy said.

"Truthfully?" Sharpay asked, still gazing into his eyes with a kind of longing.

"Of course!"

"Well, now I can do," Sharpay said quietly, leaning closer, "this." She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Sharpay's phone rang. She groaned and opened it up.

"Ugh, I have play practice. See you tomorrow!" she smiled, blowing a kiss at him as she walked away.

"'Bye," he said, still dazed and unconsciously touching the place where Sharpay had kissed him.

**Author's Note: **Lame ending, I know, but please review! The next chapter will be very fluffy.

**MORE TROYPAY! **For those of you who have read my other Troypay fic, Suddenly, I'm working on a sequel! Stay tuned for further details.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm 22 For a Moment

**Author's Note: **I'm back with this! Sorry it takes me so long to update, but summer's starting in 20 days and I'll update a lot more then. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, the song 100 Years, or Five for Fighting. I only own the plot.

**100 Years to Live**

**Chapter 2: I'm 22 For a Moment**

**by musiclover94**

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy said nervously over the phone to his long-standing girlfriend.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" she asked.

"Feeling better than ever," Troy grinned in spite of his increasing nervousness, "how about you?"

"I feel better than ever as well," she laughed.

"Want to meet me at La Dolce Vita at 7?" Troy asked in one breath.

"Sure! See you then!" Sharpay said giddily and hung up.

Troy was reentering old habits and flattening his already flat hair as he waited for Sharpay to enter the restaurant. He fiddled with the small, smooth, black velvet box as he tapped his feet anxiously. He hastily put the box in his pocket when he saw his girlfriend strut, as always, into the dining room. The blonde caught sight of Troy and hurried to the table. She was clad in a dress of the palest blue and had her hair in a messy bun. Her feet were squeezed into blue peep-toe espadrilles and she had a gold clutch in her hand.

"Hey," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi Sharpay, he said. Even after years of dating, his heart skipped a beat when she kissed him. Being 15 sometimes never went away. _There's still time for you, _he thought to himself as Sharpay straightened her dress.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, his voice slightly rising with increased anxiety.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked, rummaging for something in her bag.

He got the black velvet box from his pocket in one swift motion. He opened it to reveal a dazzling 4-karat diamond ring set in white gold.

Sharpay had looked up, for she had finally retrieved her car keys. She dropped then with a _clank _as she caught sight of the ring. A look of dawning comprehension appeared on her face, but before she could say anything, Troy said, sounding dead serious…

"Sharpay, will you marry me?"

She didn't immediately answer; she was quaking with silent tears that streamed down her beautiful face into her hands, which were covering her eyes. When she finally put down her shaking hands, her makeup was slightly smudged, but Troy thought she was beautiful all the same.

"Y-Yes!" she said in between sobs of happiness. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, probably the most passionate and romantic one since that fateful day seven years ago.

When they broke apart several minutes later, Troy slipped on the ring with shaking fingers. Sharpay was still silently sobbing.

"I love you with all my heart, Shar. You're my everything," he said, grinning.

"You're my everything and more. I love you," she said quietly and gave him another kiss.

"What of he leaves me at the alter?" Sharpay panicked as Gabriella did her hair in the chapel dressing room. "OUCH!" she said angrily as Gabriella accidentally poked her with a bobby pin.

"Don't move your head so much, Sharpie!" Gabriella laughed. "And if Troy leaves you, I will personally see to it that you get revenge."

"Thanks," she said, losing all fighting energy and looked out the window. The marquee where the wedding would be held was shining under a perfect May day.

Immediately after Gabriella was done, Sharpay sprang up and began to pace across the small room. She was in a D&G white wedding dress with a minimal train and had a crown of white lilies in her wavy blonde hair. She paced on the carpet barefoot, as it was too pretty outside to wear shoes.

"Five minutes!" someone outside said. Sharpay sank into a chair and started to have shortened breath.

"Breath, Sharpay, just breathe," Gabriella said, demonstrating the action for her.

Meanwhile, Troy was adjusting his tie in a mirror in a room across the hall, as it was considered unlucky for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. **(Thanks for the tip, Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest!)**

"How do you feel?" his best man, Chad asked.

"Like I'm going to puke," Troy said truthfully. Chad didn't laugh, showing the strength of their friendship.

"You'll be fine, dude," he said, clapping Troy on the back.

The cheesy organ music started playing as Sharpay walked evenly down the aisle, her hair and dress flying gently in the breeze. As one, the small group of guests turned to look at Sharpay. _They, _Sharpay thought to herself and smiling at the thought, _haven't seen __27 Dresses._

Sharpay looked at Troy, who was standing by the priest looking, if possible, more nervous than she felt. She gave him a huge grin, which he returned.

Once Sharpay walked to Troy, they said their vows.

'Sharpay, you are my everything. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I loved you. The past seven years have been some of the happiest in my life. I will stick with you forever, no matter what storms we come across. It takes two to make a couple, and you have always been by other half, even when you didn't know it. I love you."

"Troy, you are my everything and much much more. Every moment we've had together is a moment I will cherish for the rest of my time on Earth. I will be yours forever. I love you."

There was not a dry eye in the vicinity after that point. Even The priest got teary-eyed, but continued in a strong voice.

"Do you, Sharpay Anastasia Evans take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband, through sickness and through health, till death due you part?"

Sharpay looked deep into Troy's eyes, the same eyes she got lost in back in their teens.

"I do."

"And do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Sharpay Anastasia Evans to be your wife, through sickness and through health, till death due you part?"

Troy's gray-blue eyes met the brown. He remembered back when he would look into those same eyes, but when she saw that Sharpay had seen, has hastily looked down. _But that means she was staring back, _Troy realized. He remembered prom with the kiss under the stars and the long summer nights when all they would need was each other.

"I do."

"You may now," the priest said, closing his book and giving the pair a hearty smile, "kiss the bride."

They looked at each other and Troy gently put his hand at the base of her neck and gave her a sweet kiss, conveying all the feeling he had been feeling during the pastor's sermon. He felt Sharpay's tongue find its way into his mouth. It was just about as romantic as it gets.

"I feel like I just came back from Mars," Troy said after they broke apart after several long minutes.

"I love you," Sharpay said, lying her head on his chest and sighing.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bolton," Troy grinned. Sharpay lifted her head and gave him another kiss, with Troy running his hands through her hair and distant church bells ringing.

**Author's Note: **I like writing non-stop fluff, gives me a warm tingly feeling inside. Sorry if the wedding stuff isn't 100 accurate. I've never been to a wedding in my life. I'll try to write happier stories like this one instead of the really gloomy ones I usually write. And, I'm not even a gloomy person! See that blue button down there? It's dying to get pressed ;).


	3. Chapter 3: I'm 33 For a Moment

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**100 Years to Live**

**Chapter 3: I'm 33 For a Moment**

**By musiclover94**

_Recap…_

_"I love you too, Mrs. Bolton," Troy grinned. Sharpay lifted her head and gave him another kiss, with Troy running his hands through her hair and distant church bells ringing._

"Sharpie!" Troy called from the base of the stairs.

"In a minute!" she called.

Troy sighed. As expected, Sharpay was being meticulous about her appearance, though he thought she was beautiful with any look she threw on. He thought back to a morning a couple years ago, when they were engaged.

Flashback

Sharpay slumped downstairs, wearing baggy sweatpants, an old sweatshirt with paint encrusted on it. Her brown eyes were makeup free and had a weathered look about them.

"Hi Troy," she said sleepily.

"Hey beautiful," she said, smiling at her.

Sharpay laughed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh, I'm so ugly," she groaned, turning around to look at herself at all angles.

Troy stood up and turned her around, looking into her tired eyes and saying with sincerity, "Sharpay Evans, you are beautiful, with whatever you put on."

Sharpay looked at him and then sighed and laid her head on his chest resignedly.

End Flashback

The present Sharpay sauntered down the grand staircase. She was decked out in a black bubble dress, her bump protruding heavily, and 4-inch Jimmy Choo heels. Her hair was in a side-pony tail with occasional pieces framing her glowing face.

"Hey Troyboy," she smirked, using the name he do detested, "hey, you used Sharpie, so I get to use Troyboy." She added, after seeing his reaction.

"Ready to go?" he asked, getting off the topic.

She flipped out her pocket mirror exaggeratedly, causing her husband to roll his eyes.

"Don't you care about what you look like?" she asked, noticing his reaction.

"Of course I do! Just not much as you do," he said.

She looked him down, smacking her lips appreciatively. "And my my, do you look _fine!_" she said, smiling.

"Without even trying." He gave a large bow and laughed. "But, really, we need to get going. It starts in eight minutes."

Sharpay gave herself one last look in the mirror. "I look like a mango," she whined.

"Wasn't it _you _that said pregnancy was a beautiful thing?" he asked, smiling.

"That was before I had cravings for every food known to mankind at obscene hours of the night or early morning," she grumbled, "But I love it all the same. I can't wait until we're a family of three!"

"Me too," Troy said, giving his wife a romantic kiss on the nose, so as to not mess up her perfected lipstick, thus spending another hour waiting dutifully at the stair. Evan after eleven years of marriage, kissing his true love made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello," Ryan said upon the couple entering the Evans residence.

"Hey Rybread," Sharpay said, using her name for him when they were young.

"Hey Ryan," Troy said, clapping him on the back.

"How are you?" he asked, "And _where _is Gabriella?"

No sooner had the words left his lips, Gabriella Evans skidded into the room, apparently having just run frantically from the basement.

"Hey guys! Those kids downstairs, they are a _handful!_" she said, smiling. She looked much older than her thirty-three year old self, probably weathered by her newborn twins Jema and Stephanie.

"So how are the kids, Gabi?" Sharpay asked, drinking a glass of water.

"Oh, they are fine. A bundle of neediness, but fine," she smiled again, pushing some of her dark hair back.

"So where's everyone else?" Troy asked, looking around the grand entrance room.

"In the parlor," Ryan said, walking toward it, everyone else following suit except Gabriella, who returned downstairs to tend to the many children.

"Hey Tay!" Sharpay exclaimed, hugging her friend. Taylor was accompanied by Chad, who's wild afro was the same as it had been during the East High days.

"Hey Chad," Troy said, man-hugging him.

"Hey, my brother!" Chad laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"How are you guys?" Sharpay asked, taking another sip of water.

"We're good," Taylor said, beaming.

"No kids yet?" Troy joked,

"Hey, it's not a crime to not have a bun in the oven. Eventually, though." Taylor said, hugging Chad, who put his arm around her.

"Hey!" Kelsi Cross had walked over to the group, her husband Jason not far behind her.

"Hi Kelsi!" they all said in unison.

"So how are you guys?" Jason asked.

"We're fine. Tired, but fine" Ryan said.

"We're good," Troy said.

"Same here," Taylor said.

"So how is the little one?" Sharpay asked.

"We got a babysitter, but she's fine," Kelsi said, smiling.

"That's gr-_Sharpay?_" Taylor stopped mid-sentence.

Troy spun around, nervous about Taylor's tone.

Sharpay was hunched over, her eyes closed in pain. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, terrified at his wife's state.

"Water broke…baby coming…" she breathed in between sharp contractions.

"'Bye guys," Troy said quickly, heading for the door with Sharpay.

"Are you crazy? We're coming with you!" Chad said. Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Jason were all behind him.

Troy looked at all of them. He could hear his wife's sharp breathing behind him; there wasn't much time.

"Okay," he said, rushing to the door.

"PUSH!" a young nurse said, having to yell over Sharpay's shrieks of pain.

"I HATE YOU, TROY!" Sharpay roared, looking at her husband.

"I know," he said weakly, knowing it was just because of the torrential pain shooting through her body.

"One last push, miss!" another doctor said enthusiastically.

Sharpay gave Troy's hand a squeeze that cut off circulation to it. She screamed as another cry filled the air.

"It's a boy!" the nurse said, giving him to another doctor to clean.

Sharpay fell back against the pillows, drained and breathing heavily.

Troy gave her small hand a small squeeze, "We're a family of three now!" Sharpay smiled, closing her eyes.

"Here's your son, miss," the friendly nurse said, smiling as she handed over the cherub.

He was a mystery in a bundle. His eyes were closed, not yet telling if he had Sharpay's brown eyes or Troy's blue-gray orbs. Or one of each, like Kate Bosworth. His patch of hair was too miniscule and light to tell.

"What are we going to name him?" Sharpay asked, in between silent tears of joy.

"Hmm….something original," Troy said.

Sharpay thought for a moment, looking at her firstborn son intently.

"How about…Leslie?" she suggested.

"Nah, he would get teased to no ends. How about Gary?"

"That's good. Gary Wolf Bolton, I like it!" Sharpay said.

He had opened his eyes. And lo and behold, it was one blue-gray, one brown.

"It looks like we are going to gave a very original son," Troy smiled.

The door opened. Ryan, accompanied by Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, and Kelsi and Jason came in.

"How's the baby? Ryan called me a couple minutes ago to tell me to get over here," Gabriella said.

"He's fine," Sharpay said.

"What's his name?" Taylor asked.

"Gary Wolf Bolton," Troy said.

"And his eyes are…wow." Chad said, leaning in for a better look.

"One blue and one brown," Sharpay said.

"We'd better let you get some sleep," Kelsi said.

They all said goodnight and goodbye, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Better than ever," Sharpay said and kissed him under the glow of the hospital light their son peacefully sleeping between them.

**Author's Note: **Please review! And please just don't say 'I loved it'. At the very least, tell me _why _you loved it.

**Ideas? **I'm really low on ideas for another story of mine, What Is This Feeling?. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please send me a PM. Thanks you. And if an anonymous reviewer has any ideas, please send them to me through e-mail (). Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm 45 For a Moment

**Author's Note: **Many, many thanks to Sami 8D with contributions from her brother for the plot for this chapter. Please review. And Troy and Sharpay now live in Colorado.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**100 Years to Live**

**Chapter 4: I'm 45 For a Moment**

**By musiclover94 and Sami 8D**

_Last Chapter…_

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Better than ever," Sharpay said and kissed him under the glow of the hospital light, their son peacefully sleeping between them.

Troy was stationed at his computer at work, the headquarters of Sports Authority in Englewood, Colorado. **(A/N: Yes, I **_**did **_**check :D) **He was typing a sales report for his boss. The overall sales were going drastically downhill, getting closer and closer to dead-end bankrupt. A message popped up on the screen. He scanned it over. It said to meet the CEO immediately. Troy was worried. He had never met the CEO before in a business setting. He had seen him once or twice at office holiday parties, but that was about it.

He knocked on the wood-paneled door of the CEO's office.

"Come in," he said through the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Troy asked, masking his nervousness.

"Yes. Sit down," he said gravely, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Troy obeyed.

"As you should know, sales have been going down drastically."

Troy nodded.

"And we're losing quite a bit of money, and can't pay as many workers."

Troy knew what was going to happen a moment before it happened.

"Troy, you are one of our best employees, but we have to let you go," he said gently.

Even though he expected it, it still fell hard on him. He nodded.

"We really don't want to fire you, I hope you understand that," he said.

"I do," her said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Hello Troy!" Sharpay sang as he walked through the front door. She seemed happier than usual these days…

"Hey sweetie. Why so happy?" He smiled, hiding what had happened at work.

"We're pregnant again!" Sharpay squealed. She had obviously been containing this all day, wanting to tell him face to face.

Troy froze, shocked at the news Sharpay had delivered. This was hands-down the worst time. What would become of their family of three, soon to be four?

"It'll be like when we were 15, just dreaming of the future!" Sharpay said cheerfully, when Troy said nothing.

"Troy?" she asked nervously.

He couldn't keep it any longer. "Sharpay," he said, hating the way he was bringing his wife down to earth, "I lost my job."

"W-what?" Sharpay stuttered, frozen.

Troy didn't want to say it again. "Sales have been going down, so they can't pay me, so they gave me the boot."

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked, sighing sadly and laying her head on his chest.

"Well, I'll be job hunting. Sharpay," he looked into her eyes, which were full of worry, "don't worry. I'll find a job in no time. Just stay healthy for the baby, ok?"

"How are we going to tell Gary this?" Sharpay asked.

"We'll think of something." Troy said reassuringly.

"Mom? Why do you look so sad?" Gary Wolf Bolton had just entered the room. He had a mop of brown hair like Troy's and still had the blue and brown eyes.

Sharpay looked at Troy and then said to her son gently, "Dad lost his job, sweetie."

It came out more blunt then she intended, but it got the point across.

The twelve-year-old was silent for a minute, and then said, "I'll do some more work around the house, and you'll probably need the help. You don't have to pay me."

"That would be great, honey." Sharpay smiled.

Gary retreated to his room to study for a test. The phone rang, echoing off the walls.

"Hello?" Troy said into the speaker.

"Troy?" his sister, Maybelle said. Her voice was wobbly and high-pitched, as if she were about to cry.

"Maybelle? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Dad d-d-died," she said and broke down. He could hear her sobbing into the phone.

"When?"

"This m-m-morning…I didn't want to bother you at work…" she bawled.

"You really could have, Belle. Because I wasn't there most of the day. I got fired." He didn't know why he was telling her now. His problems seemed far less problematic then their dad being dead.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"It's okay. Should I come over?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm f-f-ine…" He knew she was lying, wanting to not worry him further.

"See you later, then."

"B-bye," she said hoarsely.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Maybelle," he said shortly.

"What was she calling about? She sounded pretty sad."

"My dad died," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Troy," she said sincerely, hugging him. He hugged back, needing some form of comfort. Could this day get any worse?

**Author's Note: **Please review and check out Sami 8D's stories, they are really good. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Old

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**100 Years to Live**

**Chapter 5: Growing Old**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

"My dad died," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Troy," she said sincerely, hugging him. He hugged back, needing some form of comfort. Could this day get any worse?

--

It was a blustery late November day. The Bolton's household was in a state of darkness, the unbearably cold winds gusting against the house while its four occupants sleeping inside. Well, two of the four. Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the couch in front of a crackling fire. Sharpay's hair was in a messy bun, as it was early on a Saturday morning. Her blonde hair had streaks of gray in it and her eyes had a weathered look about them.

"Happy birthday," she said to her husband, hugging him.

"Same back at you, Shar," he smiled and hugged her back, but the hug was short-lived as Troy pulled back, rubbing his painful left arm. Sharpay looked at him with complete worry on her face.

"I'm fine, Sharpie. It's just old age," he said, hugging her despite the pain now traveling to his neck. As he was hugging her, his heart stopped beating for several seconds. When it started again his breaths were short and ragged. As his wife looked at him, his face started to sweat and his eyes bulged slightly.

"We're getting you to a hospital," she said, trying to stay calm, but her voice shook with fear.

She put one of Troy's arms over her shoulder and helped him to the front door. She opened it with her free hand and she was slapped in the face by the cruel wind.

"What's going on?" Gabriella, Sharpay's best friend and the Bolton's next-door neighbor asked, having to yell above the howling wind.

"Troy's having a heart attack, Gabi," Sharpay, still half-carrying Troy to the car.

Without hesitation, Gabriella said, "I'll alert Gary and Kayla."

"Thanks," Sharpay said. She clumsily put Troy in the passenger seat. She walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. She put her key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway, worry in her own heart for her true love.

"What happened?" Kayla Bolton asked, her face pink from the cold and her hair frazzled. Gary followed soon after. His blue and brown eyes were alive with worry.

"Dad had a heart attack," she said shakily. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"It's ok, Mom," Gary said, putting an arm around her.

"Well, it was to be expected, one of us…Out time's running out…" she drifted off sadly.

"Don't say that," Kayla said in a voice of dead seriousness.

A nurse with her thick black hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck came out of the hallway leading to the various rooms and wings of the hospital.

"Mrs. Sharpay Bolton?" she asked, looking around the almost completely vacated waiting room.

Sharpay raised her hand.

"You can see your husband now," she said, smiling sweetly.

Sharpay, Gary, and Kayla all followed the nurse to Troy's room, a sense of worry and fear between them.

The one-of-a-kind scent of hospitals, like the unique color of a school bus, reached them in full force as they opened the door to Troy's room. The nurse had left them at some point, knowing that they needed some quality family time. He was lying on a bleached hospital bed, which blended in nicely with the whitewashed walls. There were half a dozen machines surrounding him, like beeping mourners at constant attention.

"Hello?" he asked weakly, sounding much older than his 68-year old self.

Sharpay and her children rushed over to his sickbed. "It's Sharpay and the kids, honey."

He opened one eye to look at them and beckoned them over closer.

"How are you?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"We're all fine, but how did this happen? I thought heart attacks only happened to people who didn't exercise?" Sometimes, Kayla still acted like a little girl.

"They can also happen to people who overexert their heart," Gary said matter-of-factly.

"No fights now, children," Troy said, as if they were still small kids and fighting at every possible opportunity. Sharpay showed a small smile.

Troy, knowing what his wife's small smiles meant, said to Kayla and Gary, "Your mother and I need to have a chat."

They left without another word. Troy turned all his attention to Sharpay, who had bitten her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay. She finally let loose and collapsed into her husband's IV-infiltrated arms.

Troy kept on repeating "It's ok, baby," over and over again and he held Sharpay in his arms, the latter still sobbing.

"I mean…" Sharpay said, still sobbing in between shaky words, "What if you die right now? What will I do?" She collapsed into a heap of tears once again. Troy patted her hair and said, laughing a little, "But I'm not dead, see!" He spread out his arms. Sharpay glared at him.

Troy hugged her again, putting his chin on the top of her head. "We have a hundred years to live, Sharpay. Take it easy!"

"That," she said, looking at him straight in the eye with a hint of annoyance, "is an urban legend. How can anyone live for a hundred years with all the health risks nowadays?"

Troy paused for a moment, and then said, "It very well may be an urban legend, but having faith that it isn't is all we have left."

Sharpay said nothing.

"I know my time, and your time, is running out, but let's make the most of it!" he said somewhat cheerfully, giving her a little squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him, her smile lines grooves in a curtain.

"Remember back when we were fifteen?" Sharpay asked.

Troy fake shivered and said, "Ugh..high school…"

"Troy, I'm serious." And she was.

Troy looked at his wife of forty-six years and thought back to that fateful day so many years ago…

_Flashback_

There was a long pause after that, in which Sharpay stared at her nail, deep in thought, and Troy flattened his hair again.

"Troy?" Sharpay finally said, looking, if possible, more nervous than Troy was.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," she said, looking into his blue-gray eyes.

"Wh-what?" was all Troy was able to get out.

"I love you too," she repeated, still looking into his eyes, "I didn't tell you because…because I thought you wouldn't love you back," she finished, blushing slightly.

"But I _do _love you!" Troy said.

"Truthfully?" Sharpay asked, still gazing into his eyes with a kind of longing.

"Of course!"

"Well, now I can do," Sharpay said quietly, leaning closer, "this." She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Sharpay's phone rang. She groaned and opened it up.

"Ugh, I have play practice. See you tomorrow!" she smiled, blowing a kiss at him as she walked away.

"'Bye," he said, still dazed and unconsciously touching the place where Sharpay had kissed him.

_End Flashback_

"Want to reenact it?" Sharpay smirked.

"Nothing better," Troy said.

She pulled him into an identical kiss. Even after years and years, Sharpay's kisses still brought tingles up his spine. He heightened the kiss, putting one hand in her soft hair. You could almost see that fake wood table in Starbucks between them.

**Author's Note: **Ok, lame ending, I know. But please review! And if you haven't figured out by now, this story is going to end soon. But there still are two more chapters! The last one will be…_interesting._ Review and check out Sami 8D, she's awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm 99 For a Moment

**Author's Note: **Second-to-last chapter! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own anything, sadly.

**100 Years to Live**

**Chapter 6: I'm 99 For a Moment**

**By musiclover94**

_Last Chapter…_

"Want to reenact it?" Sharpay smirked.

"Nothing better," Troy said.

She pulled him into an identical kiss. Even after years and years, Sharpay's kisses still brought tingles up his spine. He heightened the kiss, putting one hand in her soft hair. You could almost see that fake wood table in Starbucks between them.

Troy looked at the various machines and cords attached to his wife of 77 years. Sharpay Bolton was slowly dying of cancer and it was defiantly showing. Her once full, thick blonde hair was wispy and pure white and her eyes, though encircled by wrinkles, sparkled with some life.

She had not wanted to pass on in an unfamiliar hospital, surrounded by people she didn't know well. She had wanted to be at home during… the last days. He was simply just holding her hand, since Sharpay was often too tired from the cells slowly killing her.

"Troy?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"I'm dying for just another moment, you know that?"

Troy leaned down and kissed her. "I know, Sharpie." She smiled weakly.

"You know the day I asked you out?" Troy said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled again.

"I was beating myself up because I flaked out being only a couple steps away from where you were." He had repeated this before, but something told him to say it now.

"So was I, when I ever approached you to ask _you _out."

"Really?" He was surprised by this new fact.

"Really really." She smirked at him.

"You sure do talk a lot about the past," Kayla said.

"Well, that's all we really have now, sweetie," Troy said.

"Don't say that," Gary said, looking at his hands.

"Parents aren't allowed to die." Kayla said matter-of-factly.

"Everyone dies, Kayla," Troy said seriously, looking at his only daughter straight in the eye.

One of the machines started to beep in a fast tempo. Troy looked at his wife, gave her frail and wrinkled hand a small squeeze, and said, "I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you, too, Troy," She used what little strength she had left to turn to her children. "I love you, Gary and Kayla."

"I love you, too, mom," they both said. They both took one of Sharpay's shaking hands. Troy took the other.

And with her family around her, under the roof she had lives in for almost eight decades, Sharpay Anastasia Bolton-Evans took her last breath.

Her hand went limp in Troy's. After a moment of silence, Troy got up and walked to the piano, hobbling slightly from arthritis. He didn't know why he was going there, but felt he had to.

Gary and Kayla gave him strange looks, which he could feel burning into his back. He put his wrinkled fingers to the white and black keys and started to play, singing along…

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

When he was playing the ending instrumental, both Gary and Kayla were by his side, her hand on his shoulder, his hands placed reverently in his pockets. As he finished the song, a wave of warmth, of calmness, and maybe even a little glitter swept over them, reminding them of who was no longer there.

**Author's Note: **There's still one more chapter left! It's kind of like a blooper…or something like that :D. Please review and check out my semi-new story, Flying With a Broken Wing. It needs some reviews ;). **Review.**


End file.
